


Begin With A

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [76]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cameos, Following Fate, Gen, Language, Language Barrier, Languages and Linguistics, Qun, Qunari, Qunlat, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Varric, Asari and Isabela, New Qunari-Common language dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin With A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Following Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292562) by [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/pseuds/Taffia). 



“How many words begin with A in Qunlat?!” cries Isabela, throwing her hands in the air despairingly. A few pages fly up with them, which makes Asari shoot her a dirty look.

“How many words begin with G in Kirkwall?” she counters.

“Where’d you hear something like that?” Varric asks, rubbing his ink-stained fingers together in a vain attempt to get them clean. It only turns them from blue to a sickly grey.

“It’s something we heard from a Sten once.”


End file.
